1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to x-ray contrast compositions containing iodoaniline derivatives and a pharmaceutically acceptable clay and methods for their use in diagnostic radiology of the gastrointestinal tract.
2. Reported Developments
Roentgenographic examination utilizing X-rays and computed tomography (hereinafter CT) scans of fractures and other conditions associated with the skeletal system is routinely practiced without the use of contrast agents. X-ray visualization of organs containing soft tissue, such as the gastrointestinal (hereinafter GI) tract, requires the use of contrast agents which attenuate X-ray radiation. D. P. Swanson et al in "Pharmaceuticals In Medical Imaging", 1990, MacMillan Publishing Company, provides an excellent background in medical imaging utilizing contrast agents and compositions therewith.
Roentgenographic examination of the GI tract are indicated for conditions of digestive disorders, changes in bowel habit, abdominal pain, GI bleeding and the like. Prior to radiological examination, administration of a radiopaque contrast medium is necessary to permit adequate delineation of the respective lumen or mucosal surface from surrounding soft tissues. Accordingly, a contrast medium is administered orally to visualize the mouth, pharynx, esophagus, stomach, duodenum and proximal small intestine. The contrast medium is administered rectally for examination of the distal small intestine and the colon.
The most widely used contrast agent for the visualization of the GI tract is barium sulfate administered as a suspension orally or rectally as an enema. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,659,690; 2,680,089; 3,216,900; 3,235,462; 4,038,379 and 4,120,946) Notwithstanding its relatively good contrast characteristics, negligible absorption from the GI tract following oral or rectal administration and speedy excretion from the body, barium sulfate has certain disadvantages. In the presence of intestinal fluids it lacks homogeneity and poorly adheres to mucus membranes which can result in poor X-ray images. In the colon, when administered as an enema, it flocculates and forms irregular clumps with fecal matter.
Iodinated organic compounds have also been used as GI contrast agents since the iodine atom is an effective X-ray absorber. They have the most versatility and are utilized in the widest variety of procedures. They are very absorptive of X-rays with which the iodine interacts and produce a so-called photoelectric effect which is a large magnification in contrast caused by the photons stopped in the iodine-containing medium. The magnification of contrast exceeds the level that would be expected from relative changes in density. Because of this magnification, relatively low concentrations of the contrast agent can be utilized. (For iodinated agents see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,786,055; 3,795,698; 2,820,814; 3,360,436; 3,574,718, 3,733,397; 4,735,795 and 5,047,228.)
The desiderata for an ideal GI contrast agent includes: good toxicological profile; the ability to fill the entire bowel/lumen and evenly coat the gut mucosa so that the presence of the bowel is detectable when the lumen is not distended; and nonirritation to the intestinal mucosa; and passage through the GI tract without producing artifacts or stimulating vigorous intestinal peristalsis.
These requirements were addressed by many investigators and their efforts resulted in great improvements over the years. The requirement of evenly coating the gut mucosa with a contrast agent to effectively cover the walls of the intestines proved to be rather difficult. Without meeting these requirements it is impossible to obtain X-ray pictures of high precision. To that end, the use of certain polymer additives were proposed as illustrated hereunder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,306 discloses an x-ray contrast preparation which is said to adhere to the walls of body cavities. The preparation comprises a finely divided water-insoluble inorganic x-ray contrast agent and minute particles of a hydrophilic polymer which is insoluble in water but is water-swellable. The body cavity is supplied with such preparation suspended in water. The x-ray contrast agent is present in admixture with and/or enclosed in and/or adhered to said minute polymer particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,946 discloses a pharmaceutical composition for barium opacification of the digestive tract, comprising colloidal barium sulfate and a polyacrylamide in an aqueous vehicle. The polyacrylamide forms a viscous solution at low concentration which makes it possible to maintain the barium sulfate in suspension and at the same time permit good adherence of the preparation to the walls of the organ which it is desired to x-ray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,370 discloses a biodegradable radiographic contrast medium comprising biodegradable polymeric spheres which carry a radiographically opaque element, such as iodine, bromine, samarium and erbium. The contrast medium is provided either in a dry or liquid state and may be administered intravenously, orally and intra-arterially.
While these polymeric materials greatly enhance attachment of the contrast agent used therewith to the walls of organs for better visualization thereof, there is still a need for an improved x-ray imaging medium that uniformly coats the soft tissues subjected to diagnostic x-ray examination.
We have now discovered that the use of certain natural clays in combination with an x-ray producing agent enhance the uniformity of coating on the gastrointestinal tract and the quality of x-ray images. In addition, these clays mask the unpleasant odor and taste of the x-ray contrast formulations as well as enhance the physical stability thereof.